<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Let It Snow by xtremeroswellian</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24312160">Let It Snow</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/xtremeroswellian/pseuds/xtremeroswellian'>xtremeroswellian</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>There For You [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Third Watch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Accidentally falling asleep together, Bratty Emily Yokas, Christmas, F/M, Gen, Snow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:47:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,364</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24312160</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/xtremeroswellian/pseuds/xtremeroswellian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Faith and Bosco spend time together and grow even closer on Christmas eve when a blizzard hits and leaves them unable to go their separate ways. Rose has a talk with Emily.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Maurice Boscorelli &amp; Faith Yokas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>There For You [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1755064</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Let It Snow</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Why do we have to come here?" Emily asked, her arms folded across her stomach and a very unhappy look on her face that Faith had dubbed 'normal.'</p><p>Faith shifted the bowl of yams and the bowl of fruit salad to her left arm as she reached up to knock on the door. "Because we were invited."</p><p>"So? We should've just stayed at your apartment and slept. It would have been more interesting," her daughter grumbled.</p><p>Emily's use of the word 'apartment' rather than 'home' did not go unnoticed, but Faith ignored the dull ache in her heart and knocked loudly on the door.</p><p>"I'm glad we're here," Charlie informed her. "I can't wait to show Bosco my new Gameboy game!" His eyes were lit up, excitement apparent on his face.</p><p>It was such a vivid, striking contrast from the painfully cold look in her daughter's eyes that it sent a chill down her spine. She didn't have time to deliberate anymore as the door opened and Rose Boscorelli appeared, clad in a bright fuzzy red sweater with a Christmas tree stitched onto it and a pair of tight matching red pants, a bright smile on her face.</p><p>"Faith! I'm so glad you made it! You didn't have to bring any food," Rose chided her, then glanced at the kids. "You must be Faith's kids Emily and Charlie."</p><p>"Obviously," Emily said under her breath.</p><p>Faith shot her a warning look and her daughter shut her mouth for the time being.</p><p>"Come in, come in. You must be freezing. It's gotten really cold outside. We may just get that white Christmas after all." Rose stood aside and ushered them into her apartment.</p><p>"Thank you for inviting us, Rose."</p><p>She waved her hand dismissively. "No need to thank me. You're always welcome. You're practically family." She gave Faith a quick kiss on the cheek and then took the bowls of food from her and headed for the kitchen. "Have a seat, make yourselves at home."</p><p>Charlie was already sitting beside the large plastic tree that was strung with at least six sets of brightly glowing lights and had so many Christmas bulbs hanging off it that it looked like it could fall over at any second.</p><p>Faith's eyes wandered around the room from all the decorations, to the fireplace where several overflowing stockings were hung and she shook her head slowly. She felt a bit dizzy and overwhelmed by the twinkling lights that were haphazardly strung from one corner of the room to the other.</p><p>"Good thing none of us is prone to seizures, huh?"</p><p>She turned and smiled at Bosco, who wore a wide grin on his face. "She went all out."</p><p>"Always does. She loves this time of year. Loves it even more that we have more people to share it with this time." His eyes were warm as he gazed at her. "Glad you're here."</p><p>She hesitated for a second, then gave him a hug.</p><p>Bosco wrapped his arms around her. "Merry Christmas."</p><p>"It's Christmas Eve," Emily said, devoid of all enthusiasm as she flopped down on the sofa.</p><p>Faith sighed softly and pulled away, giving him an apologetic look.</p><p>He kept a hand on her arm and gave her a gentle, reassuring squeeze as he turned to look at her daughter. "Hey, Em. How's it goin'?" he asked calmly, his voice friendly.</p><p>"Oh, it's -great.- Never better. How about you?" Emily replied with raised eyebrows.</p><p>"Good, I'm glad to hear it," he answered with as much sarcastic, false cheer in his voice as she had used.</p><p>Her eyes narrowed slightly and she didn't respond.</p><p>"Uncle B! Check out my new Gameboy game!" Charlie said excitedly, jumping off the floor and bounding over to him, the game cartridge in hand.</p><p>Bosco grinned at him. "What game did you get, Chuck?"</p><p>"Buffy the Vampire Slayer!"</p><p>He raised an eyebrow and glanced at Faith, who just shrugged. "Buffy the Vampire Slayer, huh?"</p><p>He nodded. "You wanna play?"</p><p>"Maybe in a little while, Buddy." He ruffled Charlie's hair and moved over to Faith's side. "How's it goin'?" His voice was very soft so only she could hear him.</p><p>She avoided his eyes. "Been better," she murmured.</p><p>He nodded slightly and glanced over his shoulder at the kids.</p><p>Faith took a deep breath. "So where's Cynthia?"</p><p>"Oh. She uh--she was goin' to have dinner with her family tonight. We're supposed to meet up sometime tomorrow or the day after." Bosco shrugged.</p><p>Faith was a little surprised by the relief she felt at the news. She couldn't help feel a little glad that she'd have most of his attention to herself rather than divided between her and his girlfriend. Then she felt guilty for feeling that way.</p><p>"Hey, it's snowing!" Charlie announced as he peeked out the living room window.</p><p>"Big deal. It probably won't stick," Emily said boredly.</p><p>"Wow. Someone's just full of Christmas cheer. Whatsa matter, Em? Santa leave coal in your stocking?"</p><p>She glared at Bosco. "You're -so- funny. I forgot to laugh."</p><p>"Emily Amanda." Faith's voice was quiet but full of warning. "Either lose the snotty attitude or you're grounded."</p><p>"So? I'll just go stay with Dad. I'd rather be with him anyway."</p><p>Faith and Emily glared at one another.</p><p>"Corners, ladies. Your own corners." Bosco's voice was calm as he attempted to intervene. "Emily, why don't you go see if my mom needs any help with dinner?" The look on his face was one of barely kept patience.</p><p>She didn't look away from Faith before turning and stomping out of the room.</p><p>Faith closed her eyes as she moved over to the window, her arms folded over her stomach.</p><p>"Hey, Chuck. I brought my Playstation over. It's hooked up in my old bedroom down the hall if you wanna play til dinner time."</p><p>His eyes widened. "Cool! Thanks, Uncle B!" He took off the down hallway.</p><p>Bosco gazed at Faith's motionless figure for a long moment. Then he walked over so he was standing behind her. "One of these days she's gonna wake up and realize how lucky she is to hae such a great mother." His voice was soft.</p><p>"Yeah." She stared out the window at the swirling snow.</p><p>He placed a hand on her shoulder. "It's gonna be okay, Faith."</p><p>"I just don't even know what to do about her anymore, Boz," she murmured. "It's like she hates me."</p><p>"Emily doesn't hate you. She's just having a hard time adjustin' to all the changes. She's angry and confused and scared. She knows she can lash out at you and you'll love her no matter what cause you're her mom."</p><p>Faith closed her eyes, leaned her forehead against the window. "I know." She was quiet for a moment. "You know, I remember when she was younger. On Christmas Eve we'd bake cookies while we sang Christmas songs. Then we'd set some cookies and milk out for Santa and I'd tuck her into bed. Read her 'The Night Before Christmas.' She used to be such a happy little girl. Guess I ruined that for her."</p><p>"Hey. This is -not- your fault. Fred cheated on you. He's the one to blame here. Don't put this on yourself, Faith."</p><p>She pulled away from the window and turned around to gaze at him, her eyes sad.</p><p>He held his arms out. "Come here."</p><p>She slipped her arms around his waist, allowing him to comfort her.</p><p>Bosco kissed the top of her head, rubbing her back gently. "You're a good person. She needs you. She just doesn't wanna admit it. Some people have problems admittin' that sorta thing." His voice was light.</p><p>A small smile touched her lips. "I need you, too, Boz."</p><p>He smiled.</p><p>* * *</p><p>Rose stood at her kitchen sink washing dishes. She glanced at Emily out of the corner of her eye as the girl dried the dishes. "What grade are you in?"</p><p>"Eighth," she replied flatly.</p><p>"So you're going to be a freshman next year?"</p><p>"That's generally what comes after eighth grade."</p><p>"Then you better stop acting like a spoiled five year old."</p><p>Emily's mouth dropped open. "What?"</p><p>Rose turned to face her, her eyes narrowed. "You think you're the only one whose parents ever got divorced?"</p><p>"I never said--"</p><p>"You know, Maurice's father and I got divorced when he was ten and his brother was eight. I could see every day how hurt they were not having both of their parents around. I felt guilty as hell and they didn't even have to say anything. I could just tell."</p><p>"So why didn't you try harder to make it work?"</p><p>"Maurice's father beat me," Rose said coolly. "And he beat the boys. He was a real son of a bitch."</p><p>Emily stared at her. "Well, my dad never hurt my mom or me or Charlie."</p><p>"I never said he did. But sometimes things happen between adults that can't be fixed, and have nothing to do with children. You'll understand one day when you get older. Feel lucky that both of your parents love and wanna protect you. They might not be married anymore, but I'm willing to bet that either of them would lay down their lives for you."</p><p>She lowered her gaze to the floor.</p><p>Rose turned back to the dishes. "If I had treated my mother the way you've been treatin' yours all evening, she would have locked me in my room without dinner." She paused. "This is hard for her, too. It's Christmas and her only daughter's actin' like she hates her. Can you imagine what that must feel like?"</p><p>Emily didn't respond, she simply stared at the tile, lost in thought.</p><p>* * *</p><p>"It's really comin' down out there," Bosco commented as he looked out the window. "We've probably already got three or four inches."</p><p>Faith moved over to where he was standing. She rubbed the back of her neck. "We should probably head home before it gets any worse."</p><p>"I don't know if that's such a good idea."</p><p>They looked at Rose, who was sitting forward on the sofa, TV remote in her hand as she stared at the screen. "There've already been fourteen wrecks reported in the last hour."</p><p>"Great," Faith murmured.</p><p>"A bunch of roads have been closed, too," she added.</p><p>"You guys could stay at my place tonight. It's closer," Bosco offered.</p><p>"Nonsense. I don't wany any of you out drivin' in these conditions. You can all spend the night here."</p><p>"Oh, that's really kind of you, Rose, but--" Faith began.</p><p>"I won't take no for an answer."</p><p>"Better listen to her. She might do somethin' drastic," Bosco whispered, an amused look in his eyes.</p><p>"I don't want to impose."</p><p>Rose waved her hand dismissively. "Like I said before, Faith, you're practically family. Besides, you can sleep in Maurice's old room, Maurice can take my room, I'll sleep on the couch and we can make the kids a bed on the floor in front of the fireplace."</p><p>"You're sleepin' in your own room, Ma. I'll take the couch."</p><p>She paused for a moment. "That works, too."</p><p>"The kids can sleep on the floor, I'll sleep on the couch, and you can have your own bed, Boz."</p><p>He shook his head. "How 'bout this? You take the couch, the kids can share my bed and -I'll- sleep in front of the warm fireplace."</p><p>"If either of us sleeps on the floor, it's gonna be me," Faith informed him.</p><p>"You gotta argue about everything?" he asked lightly.</p><p>She smiled. "Usually."</p><p>Rose couldn't help feeling amused by their playful exchange. "Maurice, if you wanna build a fire, I'll dig out some pillows and blankets."</p><p>"I think I can handle that." He winked at Faith before heading over to the fireplace.</p><p>"What's going on?" Charlie asked as he wandered into the living room.</p><p>"Well, the weather's gotten really bad and Rose was nice enough to offer to let us stay the night," Faith said. "That okay with you?"</p><p>He grinned. "Yeah. I like it here. Rose is cool."</p><p>Rose grinned at him. "I like you, kid."</p><p>Bosco chuckled as he started piling logs in the hearth.</p><p>"We're staying the night?"</p><p>Faith looked over and saw her daughter standing at the entrance of the hallway. "Yeah. The roads have gotten really bad." She prepared herself for the flood of hate-filled complaints Emily would undoubtedly sling her way.</p><p>Instead, her daughter nodded. "So who's sleeping where?"</p><p>Rose smiled at her. "You and Charlie are gonna stay in Maurice's old room, your mom's gonna take the couch and Maurice is gonna sleep on the floor."</p><p>The young girl was quiet for a moment. "Bosco, Charlie and I can sleep on the floor. You can have your own bed." Her voice was soft.</p><p>Bosco glanced at her over his shoulder, immediately taking notice of her change in demeanor. He shifted his gaze to his mother and saw the smile on her face. He smiled at Emily. "It's okay, Em. I like sleepin' on the floor. But thanks."</p><p>She gave him a small smile and he turned back to building the fire.</p><p>Faith gazed at her daughter, more than a little surprised by the new attitude.</p><p>"Why don't you two say your good nights and crawl into bed? I'll bring you some hot chocolate in a few minutes," Rose promised.</p><p>Charlie grinned. "Excellent." He walked over to his mother and hugged her. "Bosco's mom is cool," he told her.</p><p>Faith smiled and hugged him back. "Yes, she is." She kissed his forehead. "Night, Charlie. Sweet dreams."</p><p>He smiled, then went over and hugged Bosco, then Rose before disappearing down the hallway again.</p><p>Emily said a quiet goodnight to Bosco, then Rose. She gazed at the latter for a long moment before walking over to her mother. "Night, Mom," she whispered, sliding her arms around Faith's waist.</p><p>Faith was stunned by her action, but she didn't hesitate before hugging her back tightly. "Night, Emmy. I love you."</p><p>Emily pulled away a little, her eyes soft. "Love you, too." She kissed Faith's cheek and headed down the hallway.</p><p>"Okay, who was that and where's my daughter?" she wondered aloud.</p><p>Rose smiled. "It's Christmas. The season for miracles."</p><p>She shook her head slightly, still in awe.</p><p>"I'm gonna go make that hot chocolate." Rose headed for the kitchen, then glanced up at the ceiling above the entrance. A spring of mistletoe was hanging there and a grin formed on her face. "Faith, would you come help me?"</p><p>"Yeah, of course." Faith followed her into the kitchen.</p><p>Rose set some mugs on the counter. "Oh. Looks like we're one short. Maurice, can you bring that old mug out of your room?"</p><p>"Sure, Ma." Bosco appeared a few moments later with the mug in his hands.</p><p>Rose thanked him, barely able to contain a smile as her son leaned against the wall of the kitchen entrance, directly beneath the mistletoe. "You know what? I've got this, Faith. Why don't you go relax?"</p><p>"Are you sure? Cause I can help."</p><p>She shook her head. "I can handle it. Go, sit down."</p><p>Faith nodded and headed to the living room.</p><p>"Oh, look!" Rose feigned surprise as she pointed above their heads to the small plant.</p><p>Bosco and Faith both looked to see what she was pointing at and Rose hid a grin.</p><p>"You two know the drill. Go on."</p><p>Bosco shifted his gaze to Faith's face, a small smile on his lips. "It is tradition."</p><p>She smiled back faintly. "Wouldn't wanna break tradition."</p><p>"Nope." His eyes were warm as he gazed at her for a moment, taking a step closer. He leaned toward her and she lifted her chin slightly, their lips meeting in a slow, gentle kiss. Her lips were soft and warm and he could taste the lingering flavor of peppermint from the tea she'd been drinking earlier. Unable to stop himself, he lifted a hand to her cheek, gently moving his thumb over her skin.</p><p>Her face felt warm and she was a little breathless when the kiss ended. She pulled away enough to look at him and their eyes met immediately. She had the overwhelming urge to lean in and kiss him again, but she swallowed hard, reminding herself that she and Bosco were just friends. He had a girlfriend. Not to mention his mother was in the room. She smiled weakly.</p><p>Bosco gazed at her for a long moment, returning her small smile. He was more than a little stunned at how badly he wanted to kiss her again. His heart was pounding rapidly.</p><p>"So. Hot chocolate?"</p><p>His gaze shifted to his mother and he swallowed hard. "Thanks, Ma."</p><p>Faith murmured her appreciation, as well.</p><p>"We should hit the hay or Santa won't show up," Rose said in amusement.</p><p>Bosco smiled again, glancing back at Faith. "Definitely can't have that."</p><p>"Definitely not," she agreed.</p><p>* * *</p><p>Faith lay awake, staring up at the ceiling.</p><p>"Faith?" She heard Bosco whisper, his voice barely audible.</p><p>"Yeah?" She turned her head to look at him.</p><p>"Just wonderin' if you were still awake."</p><p>She nodded. "You comfortable down there?"</p><p>"Yeah. It's nice and warm." Bosco's head was propped up on his hand as he lay on his side, gazing at her. "You uh...you wanna come join me?"</p><p>She gazed back at him for a long moment. "You sure?"</p><p>He smiled. "Yeah. There's plenty of room."</p><p>Faith smiled back faintly before sliding off the sofa, pulling along the pillows and blankets Rose had given her to use. She arranged her pillows next to his. "It is warmer down here," she commented, feeling the heat from the fire he'd built.</p><p>"Yep." He nodded his agreement.</p><p>She looked at him, watching the way the shadows from the firelight danced across his handsome face. "It was really nice of your mom to let us spend the night."</p><p>"Ma's always liked you."</p><p>"I like her, too."</p><p>"I'm really glad you guys came tonight," Bosco told her softly. "I miss spendin' time with you."</p><p>Her eyes softened. "Me too," she admitted. "I miss ridin' with you in the squad. Gusler's a good kid, but he's either too quiet, or he doesn't know when to shut his mouth."</p><p>His lips curled into a smile. "Funny. I always thought that's what you thought about me."</p><p>She smirked. "Oh, it is. But when you're used to lemons, you don't want limes."</p><p>He raised his eyebrows. "I'm not sure I like that analogy. Are you sayin' I'm sour, Faith?"</p><p>"Yes," she replied lightly.</p><p>He chuckled. "I love you, too."</p><p>She grinned.</p><p>They fell into a comfortable silence, simply gazing at one another in the flickering light.</p><p>His eyes shifted to the clock on his mother's VCR. "It's after Midnight."</p><p>"Merry Christmas," she said softly.</p><p>"Merry Christmas, Faith." He tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, then reached down and pulled the blankets over them.</p><p>She shifted a little closer to him, her eyes drifting shut. Within moments, they were both fast asleep.</p><p>* * *</p><p>Rose awoke around 3:30 in the morning to use the bathroom. She peeked in her son's old bedroom and checked on Faith's kids, who were sleeping soundly.</p><p>Then she tiptoed down the hallway to check on her son and Faith. Her eyes widened slightly as she saw them curled up together on the floor in front of the fireplace.</p><p>Maurice's arms were wrapped around Faith and her head was resting on his chest, her arm draped over his stomach. They were both sleeping peacefully in each other's arms.</p><p>Rose stared at them for a long time, a smile on her face. It was amazing how a few inches of snow could bring two people who were already so close even closer together.</p><p>Her smile widened a little more, her eyes bright. It was only a matter of time before the two of them figured things out, saw the possibilities that she herself could see so easily.</p><p>Grinning broadly, she turned and headed back to her bedroom to wait for morning. Santa had already come and she couldn't wait to see what other surprises were in store for the day.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>